Build:Team - The Deep Manly Spike
Build to do The Deep quickly in Hard Mode. It requires a full team of 12 player and uses a spike made of Hundred Blades, Mark of Pain and Whirlwind Attack. Overview Room One *1 / SM Stance Tank *1 / DF Mesmer *1 / HB Monk Room Two *1 / SM Stance Tank *1 / MoP Necromancer *1 / UA Monk Room Three *2 / 100b Warriors *1 / UA Monk Room Four *1 / 100b Warrior *1 / Paragon *1 / BiP Necromancer Builds SM Stance Tanks name="Deep Cryway Warrior" prof=warri/assas streng=11+1 tactic=12+1+1 sha=6of staminaam unstoppableDefensestanceescapemove like a dwarfchargemeld/build Equipment *'Weapon': +5 energy, physical damage and +7 armor vs elemental damage, +15% damage energy -5 (can be used against nightmares to keep 10 energy for a last second switch to use a stance or a death charge), physical damage and health +30. Shields: +10 armor vs slashing damage (for carps/onis/aspects) and health +30, +10 vs lightning damage (for Outcasts) and health +30. *'Armor': Stalwart/Knight/Sentinel insignias. Helms: +1+1 tactics for the actual run and +1+3 strength for Signet of Stamina. Usage *Maintain Signet of Stamina - do not attack foes. *Use "I Am Unstoppable! to power Soldier's Stance *Soldier's Stance will cause enough adrenaline gain for you to use Defensive Stance *Use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" to knockdown Kanaxai and Aspects. Can also be used as an interrupt against Outcast Deathhands. HB Warriors prof=W/A swo=12+1+1 str=10+1 tac=7 sha=3Great Justice!"Am Unstoppable!"BladesChargeUral's Hammer!"The Limit!"Attackand Moon Slash/build Equipment *'Weapons:' sword 15^50, vampiric and health +30 (or Demonslaying, this does additional damage to Oni) *'Armor:' Stalwart/Knight/Sentinel insignias. Usage *Wait for MoP before charging. *Use For Great Justice -> Hundred Blades -> By Ural's Hammer -> Death's Charge -> To The Limit! -> Whirlwind Attack on spikes *Use Sun and Moon Slash on leftovers *Kill Outcast Deathhands first DF Mesmer prof=Me/E fas=12+1 ill=12+1+3 ins=3of IllusionsFreezeDwarf WeaponEyeMove Like a Dwarf!"EmpathyIncantationMimicry/build Equipment *'Weapons:' Illusion staff with half casting skills 10% and max energy. Melee weapon with energy +5 and health +30. Focus or shields (vs slashing and lightning damage) as you wish. Use this set when facing Nightmares. *'Armor:' Radiant insignias. Usage *You must cap Shadow Meld on a tank warrior to use the pads, make sure you have mimicry available at this moment. *Use GDW on 100b as much as possible before spike. Porogon prof=P/any comma=12+1+3 lea=12+1"Incoming"HarmonyNothing to Fear!"Surrender!"Back!"Move Like A Dwarf!"Haste!"Shall Return!"/build Equipment *'Weapons:' spear with energy +5 and health +30. Shields vs slashing and lightning damage. staff with maximum energy to rez when needed. *'Armor:' Survivor/Centurion insignias. Usage *Tanks in room 4 (do not pull aspect). *Rez when UA (and no one has a mimicried one) or more than 4 people are dead (switch to staff if needed). HB Monk prof=Mo/Me hea=12+1+1 div=12+1LightPartySpiritof LifeSeedExtinguishBoonMimicry/build Equipment *'Weapons: Healing staff with half casting Healing 20%, energy +5 and +20% enchantment. Melee weapon with energy +5 and enchantment +20%. Focus 20/20 Healing or shields (vs slashing and lightning damage) as you wish. Use this set when facing Nightmares. *'Armor:' Radiant insignias. Usage *You must cap SM to use the pads, make sure you have mimicry available at this moment. *Use extinguish to remove blindness from 100b for the first rooms. UA Monk prof=Mo/Me hea=12+1+1 div=12+1LightPartyHexof LifeSeedSpiritAuraMimicry/build Equipment *'Weapons:' healing staff with half casting Healing 20%, energy +5 and +20% enchantment. Melee weapon with energy +5 and enchantment +20%. Focus 20/20 Healing or shields (vs slashing and lightning damage) as you wish. Use this set when facing Nightmares. *'Armor:' Radiant insignias. Switch to a +1+3 Divine headset before using UA. Usage *Use cure hex for binding chains when near Outcast Ritualists. MoP Necromancer prof=N/Me cur=12+3+1 sou=11+1 insp=5 dea=4of PainUral's Hammer!"BarbsMove Like A Dwarf!"MimicryGazeSpiritEnchantment/build Equipment *'Weapons': Curses staff with half casting Curses 20%, another half casting Curses 20% and health +30. Melee weapon with energy +5 and health +30. Focus 20/20 Curses or shields (vs slashing and lightning damage) as you wish. Use this set when facing Nightmares. *'Armor': Radiant insignias. Usage *You must cap SM to use the pads, make sure you have mimicry available at this moment. *Capture enemy Flesh Golems with Verata's Gaze. BiP Necromancer prof=N/D blo=8+1+3 death=1+3 sou=8+3 earthp=7 cur=12+3is PowerRegenerationRenewalof BloodGazeInterventionof PainEscape/build Equipment *'Weapons:' Blood staff with maximum energy and enchantment +20%. Melee weapon with energy +5 and enchantment +20%. Focus 20/20 Blood or shields (vs slashing and lightning damage) as you wish. Use this set when facing Nightmares. *'Armor:' Radiant insignias. One superior rune of each magic and one of your choice to get to 105HP. Usage *Ping MoP in room 4. *Capture enemy Flesh Golems with Verata's Gaze. General Usage Division of labor, the first 5 rooms This section describes the division and methodology for the first two rooms. General Advice *The Darkened Irukandji and the Spirit of Restoration they bind are particularly troublesome in these rooms. Interrupt Restoration with "You Move like a Dwarf!", if possible. *To spike, the MoP should call a target. The DF mesmer should use Deep Freeze and warriors use "For Great Justice!" -> Hundred Blades -> Death's Charge -> To The Limit! -> Whirlwind Attack. *'All Aspects need a knockdown at 75%, 50% and 25% health. This is the method for killing all Aspects.' Room 1, Aspect of Soothing Warrior Death's Charge towards the Darkened Irukandji, making sure everything (including Kanaxai's Aspect) is aggroed. The DF Mesmer should mimicry SS (from the MoP) before running into the portal and use it on the Aspect. Room 2, Aspect of Death Same as room 1 except with the MoP casting SS. Room 3, Aspect of Surrender One of the 100b warriors should enter the room first. Pull the aspect and the carps next to the manta and tell the other warrior and monk to enter. The two 100b warriors should be able to kill this aspect. Room 4, Aspect of Exposure The Porogon should pull the 4 carps (avoiding the aspect, pull with a bow if necessary) up the slope a bit towards the wall and use "there's nothing to fear!" to stay alive. The BiP should cast MoP on a target, then the warrior jump in and spike. Room 5, Aspect of Pain Once clear, one group should pull all out this room and into the recently cleared room - teammates from other rooms can run into the room they have been pulled into. To kill Kanaxai Aspect of Pain, the MoP necromancer should cast SS. For this Aspect in particular, you can pull him towards a Blessed Manta, so SS kills the manta also. SS necromancers should also use Spinal Shivers on the Blessed Mantas. Once the larger center room is cleared, the gates into the prior rooms will open (helpful if one team dies). Room 6, Aspect of Lethargy One warrior should line up at the gate to the next room, and block the entrance. Casters and 100b warriors should stand to the left, clear of the warrior wall. One warrior should cast Shadow Meld on a nearby ally and proceed into the room and disable the fire flower. Once the flower has been disabled, the warrior should aggro as much of the room as possible, and run back through the wall to the casters, pulling all the Leviathan Minds to the wall. Release Shadow Meld if your health drops below 25%, or the room is aggro'd early. Monks should cast heal party as much as possible to heal the warrior while he is gathering aggro. The BiP Necromancer should constantly cast Blood is Power on all monks in turn to counter the cost of heal party. Once the Leviathans are assembled, warriors should body block, using whatever defensive skills they can, as all casters cast their damage spells. Once the assembled leviathans are defeated, proceed into the room and clear the Leviathan Heads to the left, then use the same tactic from above to eliminate the Aspect. All Shadow Meld warriors should cast Shadow Meld while standing near the gate, everyone with mimicry should use it on the warriors and then cast Shadow Meld as the warriors did - these 5 players should stand on the gate pads. The remaining party should proceed through the now open gate. One player inside the gate should countdown and the 5 players outside the gate all release Shadow Meld at once and run through the gate before it closes. Room 7, Aspect of Depletion Everyone who hasn't used Shadow meld should have started killing the closest group of Outcast (they can be reached through the gate) while the melders get in place. Once everyone is in the room, one warrior should Death's Charge to the next group of outcast. The paragon should cast Enduring Harmony and "There's Nothing to Fear!" on the other warrior to make "iau!" last longer. That warrior should then aggro the Aspect and all outcasts and pull them along the left wall. The second tank should position itself at the end of the wall to bodyblock while the aggroing tank pulls through. Once the foes have been balled up, SS necromancers can attack. Room 8, Aspect of Failure One warrior should stand on the inside left of the gate while the rest of the team is in the left corner of the previous room. The paragon should use Enduring on the other warrior who will aggro all three groups of Outcast and pull them back to the warrior wall. Once these groups have been killed, everyone should run to the next room ("Fall Back!" and "Incoming!" can counter any damage done by the Rangers). Experienced teams can skip all of these foes by using a warrior to aggro everything and Death's Charge to the far corner while everyone else runs past. This warrior should not be healed but can be ressed by UA without aggroing the outcast. Room 9, Aspect of Shadows One tank runs to the left, popping all Onis and tanking them in a corner. Once this group has been spiked, get the next oni spawn and the Aspect of Shadows. Remember to hug the left wall since the Leviathan's long range hits generally instantly kills casters. There are two more spawns once the Aspect is dead, these are both near the top of the stairs to Scorpion Aspect, the warrior should ball these and the team spike again. Experienced teams can send their second tank to Scorpion Aspect early. The tank gets to Scorpion Aspect quickly by Death's Charging to the leviathan and then running down. Here the tank will need to follow the instructions below. Room 10, Scorpion Aspect One warrior should run down the stairs and go around the huge Jadeite block to the right without aggroing any outcast. The tank should walk forward a bit between the right wall of this section and the next large jadeite block until the Aspect's Speech is triggers (this triggers more oni spawns). The tank should then wait near that block - the oni will eventually come to him/her. Monks should only heal using Heal Party and once all oni have been aggroed, the rest of the team should spike. The team can then work through killing all the Outcast spawns on the left hand side of the room. If any team member dies in an awkward place, then others can run to the end of the room and kill the Aspect, this will end the teleporting and knockdown in the room, making it easier to res. Experienced teams may wish to run through straight through this Aspect, although it does require a lot of coordination. Room 11, Aspect of Fear In this room spawns are triggered once a team member steps on the first bridge. Slow and very inexperienced teams can wait for all the spawns to clear, killing them one by one. Here teams should all stand in the first corner after the stairs, guarded by the warrior wall. Once they have done this, there is a group of oni that spawn after each bridge. Remember to disable the Flowers as they cause Cripple. In more experienced teams, the paragon should use Enduring and Make Haste on the tank in front. That tank should run across the first bridge and ignore the onis that spawn, the other warrior will tank these near the bridge. Once they have been spiked, the group will run down to where the warrior that had ran ahead has balled the next group (which should be somewhere on the stairs). As the team are spiking, the warrior who did the first pull should Death's Charge towards the Oni and run over the final bridge, aggroing the Aspect and all the Oni that spawn. As this spawn settles the other warrior should run ahead to aggro the next room. It is possible to skip all the spawns completely and just run using "incoming!" and "Fall back!", team members should spam "ymlad!" on all the oni that spawn. This is not recommended in an inexperienced group or a team plighted by lag. Room 12, Aspect of Depletion Inexperienced teams may wish to take this a few groups at a time. Remember that casters should not be using Staffs or Wands because this causes Sapping Nightmares to use Chaos Storm. More experienced tanks can pull all the Sapping Nightmares at once by aggroing firstly the groups to the right and then running over to the left before running closer to the Aspect of Fear. Once all the groups have been spiked, proceed to the next room. Room 13, Aspect of Decay Here, a small trick can be used to pop spawns. One warrior should cast Shadow Meld, run in range of Kanaxai's Aspect and use Death's Charge which will transport the warrior towards the Aspect. The warrior should then proceed to pull the Aspect towards the rear wall of the room and then release Shadow Meld. This will spawn the three Oni groups and causes them to run to the rear of the room. Meanwhile, the other warrior should group the six closest Oni which should be spiked. Experienced teams may skip this group. Room 14, Aspect of Torment To the left, Sapping and Freezing Nightmares will pop in 4 groups of 3. The tanks should try to pull 2 groups at a time. At the end of the room, one tank should pull the Aspect to the group of Outcast while the casters kill them. Experienced teams should go to the right, skipping all foes and using "Fall Back!" and "Incoming!" to counter health loss. Make sure a tank takes aggro of the final Outcast group. Kanaxai's Chamber Everyone should stay at the entrance of the room (preferably out of the Aspect). Two Shadow Meld Warriors should case Shadow Meld on one of the casters, they will then both run to the left of Kanaxai's chamber. The tank should use YMLAD on Kanaxai and cancel Shadow Meld. When Kanaxai is up again (and begins to cast), the other tank should use YMLAD and cancel Shadow Form (if you are too slow then Sapping Nightmares cancel your enchantment). The rest of the team should now run along the right wall and stop near the slope where the tanks should start attacking Kanaxai with icy weapons. One of the SS Necromancers maintains Spinal Shivers while the SS Necro maintains Insidious and Spiteful Spirit. The Porogon should at this point aggro and die next to Kanaxai, allowing all necromancers to spam Signet of Sorrow. The knockdown breakpoints for Kanaxai differs from that of the Aspects; knockdown is needed at 80% health, 60% health, 40% health and 20% health. If you accidentally aggro and kill one of the spawned Sappings it will continuously spawn from Kanaxai, so it is better to focus on Kanaxai even if you do aggro something else. Once he is dead, one of the warriors should pull the Sapping Nightmares towards where the chest spawns. Kill this spawn then collect your drops. Notes *Advanced warrior pulls video *More simple warrior pulls video See Also *Build:Team - The Deep Spiteful Spike *Build:Team - The Deep Cryway (archived) - *Build:Team - DoA Manly Spike *Build:Team - Urgoz Manly Spike *Build:Team - Kathandrax Manly Spike